Stay the Night
by Dance4Life060700
Summary: (PLOT FROM WIR HEAD CANON BLOG, INFO IN AUTHOR'S NOTE) Rancis stays at Vanellope's castle since he has nothing left in his home. Vanellope has a nightmare and goes to Rancis for comfort. VanillaButter One-Shot. (Surprising, huh? XD)


**It's official: I'm obsessed with Vanilla Butter.**

**So, like I said in the description, this is from a head canon I saw on tumblr. The blog is:**

**The link to the head canon (#1,462) is: **

**_ post/46690937008/headcanon-1462_**

**SO the plot belongs to them! It may be a little changed by me, but you get the idea. XD**

**I don't have a tumblr to say. If someone who had one wanted to, that would be ****fine.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

* * *

_"You sold _everything?!_" Vanellope had exclaimed._

_Rancis shrugged, "Yeah. That was the only way for me to get the money for the other kart."_

_"Do you have anywhere else to sleep?"_

_Rancis shrugged, "I'll find somewhere."_

_"Y'know..." Vanellope started, "You could stay at the castle."_

_"Wh- really?"_

_"Doi! I'm not gonna let my friend not have anywhere to stay when I've got a huge castle!"_

* * *

So he had accepted the offer.

Vanellope had given Rancis the room right next to hers(in case he needed anything, Vanellope's room would be right there).

The first few nights had been fine; his was much more comfortable and bigger, and the room itself wasn't bad either. It was about the size of Vanellope's, and that was pretty big.

He was actually sleeping there right now. It was a little past midnight and it had been a long day of racing for everyone. He was having a nice dre-

_Knock, Knock!_

Someone was knocking on his door. However, he did not hear it.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

The knocking grew louder, yet the sleeping, snoring boy did not wake up.

_**KNOCK,**_**_KNOCK!_**

"Oh, for crying out loud!"

The door was opened and a little girl stood there. When Rancis still did not wake up, she closed the door and walked next to his bed.

She looked at him. _He's so cute when he's sleeping... _she thought.

Then, she whispered, "Rancis, can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream," when she heard no response like she had hoped, she hopped onto the bed, "Well, I didn't hear a no!" she giggled.

She lifted the covers and then snuggled under them, staying a small distance away from Rancis. For a few minutes, she lie there, waiting for the tears on her face to dry. She had cried from her nightmare, and when she pulled herself together, came here. She thought about going to Ralph instead, but didn't; she had already went to Ralph the night before, 'bothering' him in the middle of the night, even though Ralph didn't mind at all. But she didn't want to annoy him again. And since Rancis was right next door to her, she thought, hey, why not?

As she lied there, she felt more relaxed and safe. Her eyes started drooping until:

"So what's this I hear about a bad dream?"

Vanellope's eyes shot open, and she found out that Rancis was awake.

"Rancis, you idiot!" she shoved him, "You heard that? I thought you were asleep!"

"Well I _was, _but I certain someone woke me up," he poked her in the stomach, and she giggled. "but really, what was your dream about?"

Vanellope looked down and played with the sheets, "...that something bad happened to Ralph." she said in the most weakest voice Rancis has ever heard.

"He got hurt really bad outside his own game, a-and..." she was close to tears again but was being strong.

He rapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug, "I know. It's okay, he's okay," he cooed.

Vanellope buried her head into her chest, "I didn't get him 'cause I already bugged him a few nights this week..."

He hesitated at first, but started rubbing her shoulder comfortingly(_Just to me her feel better!_, he thought.), "I'm sure he wouldn't mind..."

Vanellope blushed at Rancis' way of comforting her. But nonetheless, it calmed her, "Well you were right next door, so I thought it would be okay if I came here..." she said quietly, "I can go if yo-"

"No, no, no!" Rancis quickly said, "I-I don't mind at all. I'll always be here for you."

Vanellope smiled sleepily and hugged him, "Thanks, Fluggerbutt." she looked up at him.

Rancis noticed the bags under Vanellope's eyes, but hugged back, "No problem. Now get some sleep, okay?"

"I'm not tired."

"Then rest your eyes."

"Do I _have _to?"

"Yes."

She pouted, "Fine."

"Atta girl," he kissed her forehead, causing them both to blush. But nonetheless, Vanellope closed her eyes, and fell asleep right away.

After watching over her to make sure she was alright, Rancis fell asleep, still hugging Vanellope tightly. He would probably tell Ralph about her nightmare tomorrow, just so he was aware. Oh well, he'll just have to wait until morning.


End file.
